Souji Rippukan
Souji Rippukan (立風館 ソウジ Rippūkan Sōji?) is Kyoryu Green (キョウリュウグリーン Kyōryū Gurīn?) of the Kyoryugers. Biography A 16-year-old High School student. A cool-headed swordsman with swift attacks, he declares himself the “Slashing Brave” (斬撃の勇者 Zangeki no Yūsha?). He is descended from the Rippukan Family, a clan who has been practicing the assassination sword style "Peerless Sword" (無双剣 Musōken?) since the Sengoku Period. As a form of defiance to his father, Souji defeated the Zyudenryu Zakutor in a bamboo thicket to become Kyoryu Green and soon developed a more feral fighting style, adopting a backhand grip which later became his personal sword style, "Slashing Peerless Sword" (斬撃無双剣 Zangeki Musōken?). Though distant at first, Souji eventually joins the team when Daigo resolves things between him and his father. His mother, on the other hand, tries to complicate things by taking Souji away from the team, but finally changes her mind after hearing a few words from Torin (in human form). Although she claims she hasn't given up on Souji, she never makes another attempt. Torin also hands his sword Feather Edge to Souji, believing that "youth holds the greatest potential" as Souji is the youngest member (this could, however, also be because Souji was Torin's personal student). Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger Souji appears with his teammates and helps deal with Waredonaier and his Gormin/Sugormin army. Super Hero Taisen Z The Kyoryugers joined the action as the current Sentai team in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. 100 Years After In Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER, Souji is still alive at 116 years old owing to advances in medicine. He was seen with Icchan, Uppi and great-grandson Soujiro when they quit being Kyoryugers and told them to search their hearts for their right colors. When Remorseful Knight Arslevan erased the memories of the Kyoryugers from the public, Souji`s memories also faded but returned when he and Soujiro sparred and Soujiro won. At this point he also passed Feather Edge on to Soujiro, commenting on how both of them were hesitant to practice swordsmanship as teenagers. In the events before the future Kyoryugers were born, it's shown that Souji married Rin Katsuyama. Souji's 2014 self and the other Kyoryugers were summoned by the SP Zyudenchi to help their descendants defeat Remorseful Knight Arslevan. Afterwards, he realizes he missed a meeting with Rin, who soundly beats him over the head. ToQger vs. Kyoryuger The Kyoryugers return to fight alongside the ToQgers in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. Souji primarily fights alongside Toq #4, and comments on how shy the two of them are. Personality Souji is a cold, cool, and calm high-school student and a member of Rippukan House. Souji wishes that he was the swordsman of the team, a status that is most jeopardized by Utseminaru and Torin. Souji also practices with his father to improve his swordsmanship. Eventually, he develops his own style called "Peerless Slashing Sword", which borrows techniques from Peerless Sword, Utseminaru's lightning style, and Torin's Trinity Straizer. He's also painfully oblivious to love, much to the ire of Rin. Gallery ResshaSentaiToqgerVsKyoryugerThemovie6.jpg ResshaSentaiToqgerVsKyoryugerThemovie9.jpg ResshaSentaiToqgerVsKyoryugerThemovie62.jpg Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Outright